


New Pet-NepKat

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta wants to own every cat in the world. For homestuck_pwease, thank you for all the requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Pet-NepKat

No Nepeta, we cannot keep 26 cats in our apartment. " Karkat said walking away.  
"But Karkitty!" She said holding up the box of kittens.  
"They need a home!"  
"Then take them to a shelter! I know there has to be a no kill shelter nearby." Karkat said as he opened his laptop and googled "NO KILL SHELTER" and looked for good options.  
"Karkat please. I'll feed them and take good care of them." Nepeta said sweetly.  
"What are you five? Look, there's one on Broad Street, let's go before Mrs. Peixes sees you violated the no animal rule." Karkat said pointing at the screen.  
"No! I want to keep them! I named this one Schrödinger, and this one Tesla, oh and Curie!"  
"Why are they named after scientists? " Karkat asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Because I can and you can't take them!"  
"Do you want to get kicked out?!" Karkat almost yelled. He learned after a while that he shouldn't yell in the apartment, but they wouldn't have an apartment if Nepeta decided to keep 26 cats. Twenty six.  
"No, but these guys deserve a home as much as we do!"  
"That's why they're going to the shelter!"  
"But I love them Daddy!"  
Karkat turned bright red and he heard his neighbor Eridan crackling in the next apartment.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled at the wall separating him and the fish dick.  
Nepeta used her best cutie face and Karkat sighed.  
"One. You can keep ONE." Karkat relented.  
"Yay! Welcome home Schrödinger!" Nepeta said pulling out a scawny black kitten.  
"Come on, let's go."


End file.
